monsterhighfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Clawdeen Wolf
Plik:Cytat1.pngWeź mój portfel, moje książki, moje kolczyki, laptop, telefon, torebkę i moje bransoletki...Plik:Cytat2.png - Clawdeen w Sierść będzie fruwać Clawdeen Wolf to 15-letnia córka wilkołaka. Dziewczyna jest zaciętą znawczynią mody. Stara się wyróżniać z tłumu. Clawdeen ma liczne rodzeństwo. Ma brata Clawda i młodszą siostrę Howleen. Osobowość Clawdeen to pewna siebie, energiczna i dzika wilkołaczyca. Według wpisu pamiętnika Ghoulii, staje się nieco "dziwna" w obecności księżyca w pełni (lub coś na podobieństwo tego, jak np. reflektorów), ale często wykorzystuje to na swoją korzyść. Jest też lojalna i szybko się złości, kiedy ktoś kwestionuje tę cechę. Okazuje się bardzo opiekuńcza dla przyjaciół, jak w jednym z odcinków kiedy grozi Clawdowi, aby nie zranił Draculaury i trzymał się z daleka od niej (w przeciwnym razie przerobi go na dywanik łazienkowy). Wygląd Clawdeen ma wysportowaną sylwetkę, brązową sierść i ciemne, kręcone brązowe włosy. Dziewczyna bardzo lubi eksperymentować ze swoimi włosami. Ponadto, rosną one bardzo szybko. Oczy wilkołaczycy są koloru żółtego. Znad warg Calwdeen wystaje kilka białych kłów. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|Wilkołak Wilkołak - w wielu mitologiach (m.in. słowiańskiej i germańskiej) i legendach człowiek, który potrafił się przekształcić w wilka. Był wtedy groźny dla innych ludzi i zwierząt domowych, gdyż atakował je w morderczym szale. Wierzono, że wilkołakiem można stać się za sprawą rzuconego uroku lub po ukąszeniu przez innego wilkołaka. Relacje Straszyciółki Frankie Stein - Clawdeen w odcinkach poznała ją na początku, w odcinku Nowy upiór w szkole spotykają się w toalecie dziewcząt, natomiast w książce również poznają się, gdy Draculaura i Lagoona przedstawiają jej Frankie. Draculaura - w książkach, jad i odcinkach, Clawdeen znała się z wampirką od dłuższego czasu. Miłość Clawdeen nie ma stałych obiektów. Woli flirtować z wieloma potworami. Rodzina *Howleen Wolf - znienawidzona przez Clawdeen, młodsza o dwa lata siostra. *Clawd Wolf - starszy o rok brat, chłopak Draculaury. *Howlminton (Rocks) - brat *Howldon (Don) - brat *Howie - brat *Clawnor (Nino) - brat *Harriet - mama Clawdeen *Clawrk (Clark) - tata Clawdeen Zwierzątko thumb|left|100px Crescent - z ang. Półksiężyc. To fioletowy kot samca. Ma żółte oczy i ogon z sercem na końcu. Jest tak samo puchaty jak ona. Znaczenie imion Imiona Clawdeen oraz jej rodzeństwa zaczynają się na claw - ang. pazur (''Clawdeen, 'Clawnor, ''Claw''rk ,Clawd) oraz '''howl - ang. wyć (''Howleen, 'Howldon, ''Howl''minton). Tylko jej matka Harriet i brat Howie nie ma specjalnego imienia. Lalki Basic clawdeenie.PNG|Lalka Clawdeen.W;D.jpg|Oficjalny Art C.wolf.jpg|W odcinkach * '''Linia: Basic * Wydanie: październik 2012 Clawdeen ma fioletowe buty na czarnym koturnie, fioletową spódniczkę z czarnym paskiem z ćwiekami, różowy top w paski tygrysa i czarną bluzę z fioletowym futrem i złotym paskiem. W skład biżuterii wchodzi złoty naszyjnik z fioletowym oczkiem i złote kolczyki w uszach. Dziewczyna ma również czarną obrożę ze złotymi kulkami. Dawn of the Dance 05.jpg|Lalka Deenie DOTD.jpg|Oficjalny Art Clawdeendance.png|W odcinkach * Linia: Dawn of the Dance * Wydanie: wrzesień 2010 Clawdeen w tej serii ma zielone, krótkie włosy. Ubrana jest w fioletową, błyszczącą sukienkę z dużym kołnierzem, zaakcentowaną motywem złotych suwaków. Wilczyca ma czarno-zielony pasek. Jej rajstopy są toksycznie zielone, a buty złote. Jej makijaż stanowią żółty i fioletowy cień do powiek oraz fioletowa szminka. Clawdeen ma także czarne rękawiczki bez palców. Jej biżuteria to złote kolczyki przy uszach, czarna, błyszcząca, skórzana obroża oraz zielony pasek. Gloom Beach 04.jpg|Lalka 324px-Clawdeengloombeachboxart.jpg|Oficjalny art 172px-Gloomsbeach-Clawdeen.png|W odcinkach * Linia: Gloom Beach * Wydanie: 2010 Clawdeen ma rozpuszczone włosy z fioletowymi pasemkami i cztery kolorowe kolczyki w uszach - różowy i fioletowy (oba kwadratowe) w jednym uchu oraz dwa trójkątne (zielony i niebieski) w drugim. Ma jednoczęściowy strój kąpielowy na jedno ramię zrobiony z tęczowego materiału pokrytego "panterką". Na biodrach ma fioletowy pasek. Clawdeen na swój strój kąpielowy ma nałożoną krótką plażową bluzkę w paski o kolorach różu i czerni. Jej buty to różowe koturny ze złotym łańcuchem przy palcach. Do zestawu dołączone są okulary oraz frisbee. Dead Tired Images (47).jpg|Lalka Clawdeen-Dead-Tired.jpg|Oficjalny art 2.JPG|W odcinkach * Linia: Dead Tired * Wydanie: czerwiec 2011 Clawdeen ubrana jest w biało-fioletową bluzkę z podartym napisem Monster high i zadrapaniami u dołu. Jej włosy ozdobione są fioletowymi pasemkami. Spodnie i kapcie z wilczymi uszami dziewczyny są koloru fioletowego. Jej opaska na oczy jest w purpurowe paski. Do lalki dołączona jest poduszka w kształcie czaszki, mała trumnolodówka z napojem energetycznym i lampka. Wszystko w zestawie z łóżkiem. School's Out 09.jpg|School's Out lalka Clawdeen-Wolf-monster-high-25627551-300-337.png|oficjalny art 172px-22.jpg|w odcinkach *'Linia:' School's Out *'Wydanie:' czerwiec 2011 Clawdeen jest ubrana w fioletową tuniczkę w paski, zaakcentowaną żółtymi wykończeniami. Ma fioletowe getry, szyte złotą nitką. Kozaki sięgają jej łydki i są pełne zamków błyskawicznych. Ich obcas jest zaokrąglony i złoty. Wygląda jak wilczy pazur. Talia wilkołaczycy przepasane jest turkusowym, szerokim pasem ze złotymi wypustkami. Jej biżuteria to pierścionek na trzy palce z ćwiekami i pazurami oraz kolczyki, które po prawej stronie mają przyczepiony łańcuszek. Włosy Clawdeen są upięte w wysoki kucyk. Sweet 1600 Mattel monster-high sweet-1600 W9191 clawdeen-wolf1.jpg|Lalka Monster-High-HAPPY-1600-PARTY-monster-high-26481693-530-796.png|Oficjalny art *'Linia:' Sweet 1600 *'Wydanie: '''grudzień 2011 Clawdeen jest ubrana w elegancką, białą koszulę z muszką oraz w krótką, czarną marynarkę. Ozdobione wzorem z "panterki" fioletowe spodnie dziewczyny sięgają jej łydki. Talia Clawdeen przepasana jest czarnym paskiem z klamerką w kształcie księżyca. Jej buty są czarne, ze złotą podeszwą i ciekawym obcasie w tym samym kolorze. Na dłoniach ma liliowe rękawiczki. Włosy wilczycy są długie i gęste. Ma w nich fioletowe pasemka. Grzywka jest zaczesana do tyłu. Ghouls Rule Clawdeen ghouls rule.jpg|Lalka Draculaura e clawdeen ghouls rule.jpg|Lalka 421317 382495088433363 294670913882448 1744985 1934187051 n.jpg|Oficjalny art *'Linia:' Ghouls Rule *'Wydanie: czerwiec 2012''' Clawdeen w tej odsłonie fioletowe ma pokręcone, fioletowe włosy. Kostium dziewczyny pokryty jest małymi srebrno-fioletowymi kwadracikami. Nogawki stroju pokryte są czarnym, grubym futrem. Talia wilkołaczycy przepasana jest złotym pakiem. Na nadgarstku lalka założoną ma złotą bransoletkę, a na dłoniach - zielone rękawiczki. Buty Clawdeen wyposażone są w złote koturny. Uszy dziewczyny przebite są zielonymi kolczykami. Meta Timeline * 23 października 2007: Mattel składa wnioski o zastrzeżenie znaków towarowych dla Wolf Clawdeen. * 5 maja 2010: Profil Clawdeen zostaje opublikowany na nowo powstałej oficjalnej stronie Monster High. * 5 maja 2010: sztuki "Oficjalny art" Clawdeen zostaje ujawniony. * 5 maja 2010: Clawdeen pojawia się w pierwszej reklamie Monster High. * 5 maja 2010: Frankie pojawia się w webisodzie "Zjemwas Brothers" * początek lipca 2010: Pluszowa lalka Clawdeen zostaje wydana. * początek lipca 2010: pierwsza lalka Clawdeen zostaje wydana w ramach serii 'Basic'. * początek lipca 2010: pamiętnik Clawdeen zostaje ujawniony. * 1 września 2010: Clawdeenpojawia się w książce Monster High. * 12 lutego 2012: Clawdeen zalicza swój debiut filmowy w filmie "Why do Ghouls Fall in Love?". Ciekawostki * Według książki jej urodziny przypadają 30 października, czyli tuż przed Halloween. Galeria Pełną galerię Clawdeen można zobaczyć tutaj. Kategoria:Postacie o brązowej skórze Kategoria:Główni bohaterzy serialu Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Straszyciółki Kategoria:Wilkołak Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Postacie o brązowych włosach Kategoria:Postacie o żółtych oczach Kategoria:Skład Potworniarek Kategoria:Postacie z książki Kategoria:Postacie w 1 serii Kategoria:Postacie w 2 serii Kategoria:Postacie w 3 serii Kategoria:Postacie Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love? Kategoria:Postacie Escape From Skull Shores Kategoria:Postacie Ghouls Rule Kategoria:Pluszaki Kategoria:Lalki 2010 Kategoria:Lalki 2011 Kategoria:Lalki 2012 Kategoria:Basic Kategoria:Dead Tired Kategoria:Dawn of the Dance Kategoria:Scream Uniform Kategoria:Gloom Beach Kategoria:Day at the Maul Kategoria:School's Out Kategoria:School Clubs Kategoria:Sweet 1600 Kategoria:Campus Stroll Kategoria:Basic vol.2 Kategoria:Maul Session Kategoria:Ghouls Rule Kategoria:Skultimate Roller Maze Kategoria:Crescent Kategoria:Rodzina Wolf